The present invention relates to a vehicle leveling device and, more particularly, to a simple and efficent device for use with mobile homes, trailers, campers, and the like to permit the leveling thereof regardless the local terrain.
Camping is a recreational activity enjoyed by millions of people. Camping vehicles, in order to be enjoyed, should be placed as near to level or horizontal as possible. Unfortunately, campgrounds are not normally level parking areas. Campers will usually therefore bring with them blocks of wood, bricks or other items to be used and constructed into a makeshift incline. Makeshift inclines have problems of adequacy. They can be too narrow for the tire, they may be too short to obtain a level condition. They may not be substantial enough to maintain support and the vehicle will come abruptly off the incline when people move about within the camper. Applicant's device solves the problem of adequate leveling of a camper vehicle. Its design gives it substantial strength.
A leveling device is simple to use and very fast to install in place. Leveling of the vehicle is therefore accomplished by simply placing the leveling device of the instant invention under the low side wheel and driving on to the wheel receiving plate. When the vehicle reaches a level position, the driver stops and inserts a small block or chock under the front end of the leveling device.
There is, therefore a need for a device which is highly transportable and simple to use with high reliability. In addition to all this, the device is collapsible so that it requires a minimum of storage space.